


Kanaya: Boggle reluctantly at these shenanigans

by meadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Masturbation, Multi, Tentabulges, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/pseuds/meadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya receives an unsolicited "gift" from Vriska and enjoys it way more than she probably should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya: Boggle reluctantly at these shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/gifts).



> I hope this isn't too much of a stretch for the prompt, but I decided to run with the "Kanaya enjoying herself" idea and add an extra pinch of blackrom flavor to the mix. I had a lot of fun figuring out the scenario because it can either stand just fine on its own, or it can serve as a side-story for [this other fic I'm doing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5711383). There is a slight NTR-ish undertone here, but I didn't throw that in the tags because of how "the trollmances" work and so the concept of infidelity doesn't apply in the usual way. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Kanaya had been enjoying a fairly tranquil morning in her block, immersed in her latest sewing project--another gift for Rose, naturally. She'd taken it upon herself to bolster her matesprit's wardrobe, since anything was better than that gaudy orange ensemble the game had seen fit to equip her with. Though she took pride in every detail of the outfits she made to dress Rose up in, such as the intricate hand-embroidered border she was now finishing up, Kanaya much preferred how they looked as they were being stripped away in the bedroom and tossed to the floor.

Thoughts of her matesprit undressing drifted through Kanaya’s head as she worked, but a ping from her husktop soon brought reality back into focus. Someone was sending her a file, the name of course immediately giving away its sender's identity: "w8tch_this_fussyfangs.mov"

Kanaya rolled her eyes, wondering what it was that Vriska had sunk her teeth into this time and felt like boasting about to her. Always with the boasting, that one.

She clicked "accept" and waited for it to load. The video started and showed a dimly lit room. It was a little grainy and shot from an unusual angle, making it hard to tell exactly where the camera was. On a desk or shelf, maybe? The focus shifted and the blur resolved itself into a figure half-wrapped in a sheet upon a familiar human bed. Kanaya recognized her instantly, since she had literally just been daydreaming of the same naked form--Rose lay sideways, facing the camera, her face hidden in the crook of one arm. After a moment, Vriska stepped into frame, equally naked. She hopped onto the bed, bouncing as she landed next to Rose, who stirred.

"Time for another go," Vriska said as she gave Rose a light swat on the butt.

"Again?" Rose groaned, shifting in a sluggish attempt to untangle herself from the sheet but quickly giving up. The insides of her thighs were noticeably stained with something cerulean.

"Hey, you lost the bet, so I get to fuck you as many times as I want today. Them's the breaks,” Vriska said as she lay on her side behind Rose.

"You used your powers and rigged the game," Rose muttered, dragging a hand across her face.

Vriska flashed a mischievous grin, prodding Rose's cheek with one finger and leaning over to deliver a smug reply: "And you knew there was pretty much zero chance I wouldn't. So what does that say about you, hmmmmmmmm?"

Rose sat there in silence for a moment, then gave an exasperated huff, kicked the sheet away, and spread her legs slightly. Vriska scooted closer and reached down between her legs to maneuver her fully unsheathed bulge towards Rose's nook. Their positions and the angle of the camera left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Kanaya gaped at the sight, slapping frantically at her keyboard to try and pause the video just as Vriska's bulge was beginning to work its way inside. She gave up and just slammed the husktop lid shut and sat rigid in her chair, struggling to maintain her composure.

Rose couldn't....wouldn't be cheating on her. Would she? No, her and Vriska's dynamic just didn't lend itself well to something in that quadrant. It...it surely must be caliginous?

Once the initial shock started to wear off, Kanaya felt a mix of things. Rose was usually very open with her, sometimes to the point of it being uncomfortably pale, so it concerned Kanaya that she'd kept something like this to herself. Did Rose even know Vriska sent this video, let alone that it was being recorded? Naturally, she was also angry with Vriska for this lewd, secondhand slap in the face. It was a completely Vriska-ish thing to do, but Kanaya was still too unsettled to start working out what Vriska's intent even was in sending it.

Kanya chewed her lip and stared blankly at the floor while she considered just going and confronting one or both of them for answers. She didn't see that ending very well either way and plus...

Kanaya knew she was working off limited information. She had only seen the beginning of the video before she panicked. Maybe there was something else, some further insight to be gleaned. Watching the rest was the most reasonable thing to do. Right? Definitely.

Exhaling slowly, Kanaya set her embroidery project aside and turned back to her husktop. She reached for the lid and opened it as calmly as she could manage. The video was paused, still there waiting for her on the screen. Something churned in the pit of her stomach, but she moved the pointer and clicked play before further doubt could overtake her.

Vriska's bulge slid deeper into Rose's nook until its full length filled her. Rose let out a satisfied moan and Vriska moved her free hand to the spot where the human girl's vestigial bulge-nub lay, circling it slowly with two fingers. Rose gripped the sheets and tried in vain to hold back the noises she wanted to make as Vriska began to rock her hips back and forth.

What unfolded next was not really any surprise, but Kanaya nonetheless stared raptly as the two of them moved. She wasn't used to being an observer, since she hadn’t made it a habit of indulging herself in any of the more lurid parts of the internet back on Alternia. Kanaya had been more than content with the robust imagery of her novels.

Watching Rose have sex brought forth memories of her own experiences, which predictably made her cheeks burn with a jade tint. But seeing her ex-moirail, her old crush in the flushed quadrant, with her slender physique bared fully did something to Kanaya that she wasn't prepared for. She felt a pressure building in between her legs and snapped them together in embarrassment, clenching her muscles to keep her own bulge from emerging.

The exchange between Vriska and Rose grew more intense and passionate. Every motion spoke of varying intent--to tease, antagonize, or challenge. It was very different from the kind of lovemaking Kanaya was used to, but she was able to see the sincerity of the feelings that fueled their exchange, and soon found herself fully engrossed. She wondered what it might be like if Vriska were fucking her like that instead of Rose, her own nook began to ache more at the thought. Kanaya ran a hand along the inside of her own thigh, dragging her fingernails against the material of her skirt and pulling it back until she reached her panties. They were, of course, already damp with traces of her genetic material. Kanaya shuddered as her fingertips brushed the outside of her nook, further soaking the undergarments and sending a shiver up her back.

With each thrust she saw and every gasp she heard, Kanaya's resolve continued to crumble rapidly. Soon, she was tugging in frustration at the waistline of her skirt and underwear. She wiggled out of the garments and let them drop to the floor, never taking her eyes off the screen. Kanaya sighed in relief as she allowed herself to relax and let her bulge emerge fully, savoring the tingling sensation she felt as she ran her fingers along its ridged length.

Gripping it firmly, Kanaya stroked her bulge and set her other hand to work on her nook, plunging her fingers into her heat and matching the rhythm with what was happening the video. Rose and Vriska both looked beautiful together, aesthetically pleasing in their own ways, and Kanaya began to get lightheaded as she imagined what it would feel like if her bulge were writhing deep in each of the girls' nooks instead of her own hand.

Vriska was saying something to Rose, a question, muffled by their heavy breathing and the sticky sound of flesh against flesh.

"No, don't," Rose whimpered.

"You sure? I'll...mmh... get a pail."

Rose shook her head from side to side, reaching behind her to pull Vriska's head closer and plant a kiss on her cheek in between moans. Vriska responded by lightly butting her forehead against Rose's and then leaning over to nibble on her earlobe, thrusting hard and driving her bulge as deep as it could go.

Their talk of a pail brought Kanaya out of her daze enough to fumble for the key that had appeared on her desk earlier that day, using it to free her own one from the sylladex. It hit the floor with a clunk and was forgotten as fast as it appeared, her entire focus devoted to the video and how close it was bringing her to climax.

Vriska's body shook and she stifled a moan as her bulge swelled, releasing a hot stream of genetic material and filling Rose's nook until some began to dribble out. Even though she had done the same with Rose before, seeing it and imagining how great it was to pail like that was enough to send Kanaya over the edge. Her muscles contracted and the tension maxed out until jade material sloshed into the bucket on the floor. Kanaya slumped against the desk and buried her face in the crook of her arm, biting the sleeve of her shirt as she shuddered and was overtaken by one of the most intense orgasms she'd experienced. When she managed to stop gasping and force her ragged breaths into a more normal pattern, her thoughts caught up with her and she sat there silently wondering what she'd just done. The usual afterglow was quickly replaced with a maddening combination of shame, longing, jealousy, and disgust.

Legs still trembling slightly, Kanaya rose from her chair and kicked the pail back into her sylladex, not wanting to stare at it for a second longer. Frowning at the damage she’d done to her shirt, she closed the lid of her husktop and slipped back into the rest of her clothes before storming off to the ablution block. The water would wash away the filth, but it couldn't cleanse her thinkpan of the lurid ideas that had now taken up residence there. Kanaya realized, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, that was exactly what Vriska had wanted.


End file.
